A Devil's New Sword
by Chillman22
Summary: One-Shot. "You've heard of it, haven't you? The Legend of Sparda? When I was young, my father would tell me stories about it. Long ago, during the war between the 3 factions, a devil so powerful that he became a legend, I believed that the legendary devil was just a child's fairy tale. But Sparda existed." Narrates Rias Gremory, watching the fight between Riser & Naruto. Adoption


**This is another one-shot idea that I had, hopefully someone would be interested in adopting it, also I hope I'm not rusty at writing one-shots, well, at least this one.**

 **If you're not too sure about the title then feel free to make your own title, since all my one-shots are up for adoption.**

 **A Devil's New Sword**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Pilot**

 **During the Rating Game.**

There she was, laying on the ground watching two people in a sword fight, one wielding a sword made of flames, with an arrogant sneer, this one was called Riser and he was her fiance, though she does NOT want to marry such a sickening man, it was arranged by her parents, but now she and her peerages were fighting for her freedom, fortunately her peerages took all of Riser's peerages out, though unfortunately all of her own peerages were removed as well, all except one.

The second man who was facing Riser was wielding what resembles a basic sword. The guard takes a "W" shape. It has a spiral handle that leads to four skulls on the pommel with a spike at the top.

The young man was about her age, with silvery-grey hair, wearing tan colored jeans, black finger-less gloves, and military-styled boots. He's wearing a red trench coat that has zippers on the sleeves and a buckle around the waist, with nothing under his coat, showing his bare, well-toned chest and muscular physique.

As she's watching what's happening, almost as if things were moving in slow-motion, the young girl couldn't help but remembering a story that her father once told her, about a legend long ago, during the war between the 3 factions, about a devil so powerful that he became a legend, back then other devil's believed that the legendary devil could be just as strong, if not stronger than Lucifer himself, during the aftermath of the war the Legendary devil was gravelly injured and because of those injures he was about to die.

Knowing this, he poured all of his powers into his own sword, as a request to god, he asks that his sword and power within the sword be made into a Sacred Gear and given to someone who is worthy of his legacy, since he hasn't any children to pass anything on.

Yet, after all these years, who would've thought she'd gain a peerage who now wields his sword, yet it looks like Riser doesn't even recognises the blade, though that could be because he stupid fire-bird doesn't even care about history.

But back to the fight, the 2 beings clashed their blades to one another, though it seems that the one wielding the legendary sword was tiring, while Riser was using his flames to regenerate, though slightly tiring a little as well.

Both blades met in the middle, Riser with a snarling sneer, the silver haired young man with a look of disgust at the Phenex heir, yet the red-coated man was sweating a bit, possibly from the heat or from the battle no-one truly knows.

Suddenly the silver haired man winced due to fatigue, giving Riser the perfect opportunity to knock the broadsword out of his enemy's hand and stabbed him in the gut with his fire sword.

The silver head had a surprised look on his face as well as breathing heavy due to the fights before and now, it was almost like he couldn't believe this was happening, yet Riser has a vicious grin on his face, knowing that he won.

Before anything could be done, Riser ripped his sword out of his opponent, causing him to fall on his back, Riser then turned around, seeing his opponent's sword sticking in the ground.

The red-haired girl couldn't believe her eyes, trying to crawl to the one laying on the ground in order to help him, she was so close, as she was drawing nearer she noticed his hand twitching, along with turning over, as though he was gonna get up, with hope swelling in her heart.

" **SHHIIIINNNGGG!** "

That is until a blade suddenly pierced through his heart and pins him to the ground, as it turns out everyone was shocked that someone was wielding the legendary sword, yet what caused even more shock was the wielder being stabbed, twice, causing a flux in the rating game to not pull the man out.

The young girl was deaf to everything at the moment, she couldn't even hear the arrogant laughter from Riser, it was almost like when the blade struck down nothing could being her out of it.

Then the reality of it suddenly hits her, tears started pouring from her eyes, reaching her hand out to try and grab a hold of him she yells out, "N-N-N NARUTOOOOOOOOOOO!"

 **A Few Weeks Earlier.**

A young average sun-kissed spiky blond haired young man was in his apartment, getting ready for a new day at his new school, at the moment he was in his bathroom giving his face a splash of cooled water in order to wake himself up more, shaking his face he gives his cheeks a light slap and looks in the mirror.

"Alright Naruto, you're no longer in that other school where most of them treated you like crap because of your orphan-status, I mean sure I acted dumb, but that's so I could hide how smart I really am, since I doubt they'd like the idea of the orphan idiot being smarter than them, (shakes his head) anyway, now I can start my new life, yosh!"

Going into his room he gets changed into his school uniform, grabs an apple from his fridge, takes a bite with a loud crunch, pops his bag over his shoulder while still chewing, finishes his mouthful and with a confidant grin says, "Look out Kuoh Academy, Naruto Uzumaki is coming to town!"

 **The End of my One-Shot.**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this, as you can tell I put a twist of the DMC3 intro at the start, just like the game, but not only that it gave you a basic understanding on how Naruto was given Forced Edge as a Sacred Gear, though I'm not sure anyone has done the same version of this story, but if someone has then I ask that you inform me, if not then this one-shot is up for adoption.**

 **Also I won't say how the story should go, that's for me and the one who adopts it to talk about and I wouldn't want to spoil anything for the readers, and since I feel that Forced Edge doesn't have as many stories as Yamato and Rebellion, this'll maybe be a Forced Edge-only type of story, if that's okay with whoever adopts.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto, Highschool DXD Or Devil May Cry.**


End file.
